The Brains and Brawn
by AngelFacedDeamon
Summary: Set in the time before Sam leaves for Stanford, 20 year old Dean and 16 year old Sam have the assistance of Jamie, A girl adept at hacking and deleting all traces and witnesses of the brothers.To keep them off the radar.But they dont make it easy. review?
1. Chapter 1

This is based on a time before Sam went to college where Sam and Dean are both reasonably younger. They have been given assistance by Bobbies 16 year old niece, Jamie, to help in destroying all trace of them reaching the authorities. Things like video tapes and witness statements that could stop them working jobs.

But the brothers don't make it easy.

My Supernatural Fan-fic.

"Are you guys trying to get me killed?" Jamie screams from across Bobbies Study. Her voice shrill and piercing. Dean and Sam wince against the teenage outburst. "I stay up all night!" she shakes her head in dismay. "ALL GODDAMN NIGHT," Sam mouth opens, preparing to interrupt her, she quickly cuts him off and points at the brothers. "to keep your existence a secret and what do you go do?" she asks. Dean puts his hands in his pockets and shy's away like a little kid. "You kill a shifter in broad daylight in front of not only one, two or three," she inhales, ready for her next outburst, "But six, 'round the clock surveillance cameras!" She slowly sits in Bobbies chair with her head in her hands. "Uncle is going to kill me." Jamie rocks back and forth, shielding herself from the world. How could she fix this. Uncle Bobby finally trusts her, finally allows her to monitor the footage of the boys and she messes up.

"We will talk to him." Sam says, puppy dogs eyes activated. "It was our fault, Bobby can't blame you for our mistakes." Dean smiles at his brother, pride smacked all over his face.

"Yes he can!" Jamie moans. "And he will, my job is to make sure no footage of you two get into the hands of authorities but your making my job bloody difficult!" she stands and begins to pace the room. She walks into the adjoined kitchen and goes to the fridge, reaches in and takes out 3 beers. She throws two to the brothers and keeps one to herself. "Your underage." Dean says, disapproval plastered over his face.

"So are you doesn't mean your going to stop." Jamie says abruptly.

"Yea but I don't have to go to school tomorrow unlike you."

"Your still only 20, but Since when do you care about school, it's not like you spent a lot of time there anyway!" Jamie snaps at him. She looks at him and sees the expression on his face, she could tell she struck a chord. "Sorry." She whispered after a long silence. Her mind returns to business at hand, she only vaguely hears Dean reply but her minds on the job. She was able to hack into 4 of the 6 video cameras in time, able to block the live feed and transfer a previously filmed loop. Easy as winking. But somebody was able to access the other two before her, she got cocky, and is now paying the price. She takes a sip of the beer. The other two feeds of The Winchesters ganking a shifter got to their destination, alarms were sounded, and another homicide investigation was hatched. Which made Sam and Deans job a lot more difficult, which makes her job a lot harder to fulfil, and that is only if Bobby didn't kill her when he got home. That thought dawns on her and she take a large pull from the beer bottle.

She leans against the kitchen bench and slowly slides to the ground. "We will leave you alone to think." Sam says quietly. "Call if you need anything." He says, she looks up at him and he meets her eyes. She turns to look at Dean and he has a confident grin on his face, "That includes breaking into records offices if you need it!" he adds chuckling.

Jamie sighs, grateful they've got her back. "Thanks guys." She stands and begins her journey upstairs to her room. As she opens the creaky door and makes her way into the room decorated with monster sketches and flashing computer lights she feels at home once again. But she hears whispering below, through the floor boards and rustling of paper. The boys obviously discussing their new case. "They never stop do they." She asks the darkness of her room. She flicks the roof light on and a faint yellow glow emits from an old globe hanging from a single chain. She takes her beer and sits it on her desk that is littered with report papers, omens, videos records, extra hard drives holding terabytes of data, and multiple computers. She turns all her computers on and begins work on tracking down those video records. Maybe if she connected to the original video camera she could trace back to the computer receiving the live feed and from there she could…..

Dean falls to the seat by the window, submission floods his body. He hasn't slept in days. 6 in fact. He looks to his brother. He too has collapsed and has retreated to Bobbies seat, eyes closed and chest rising with every deep, restful breath. He looks peaceful, which is a rare thing since their lives have been plagued with stress for the last couple of months. Dodging the authorities gets tiring after 4 solid months of it.

He slowly stands and leaves the room being careful not to wake Sam who is still happily dozing at Bobbies desk. He walks to the hallway and picks the phone off the hooks and dials for Pizza. Once he finishes he call and the pizza guy says he will be there in about 20 minutes he begins to walk further down the hall way. He admires photos on the walls. He especially likes one of Jamie and her friends at the beach. She looks pretty hot. Her thick brown hair blowing around her head and her hands partially blocking her half naked body self-consciously. He wonders at this picture, Jamie isn't your typical high-school girl. She looks older than she actually is and is carrying a bit of weight. He thinks for a second wether he finds this attractive.

.

.

.

"Yep." He says and grins taking a swig of beer "Still Hot.". He walks further down the hall and sees photos of his brother and photos of bobby and his wife, before she died. But then he come across a photo of is mother and his heart drops to his stomach. Dean stands there for 10 minutes staring down the beautiful woman in the picture before him.

He remembers her how she used to dance in the kitchen, would constantly smell like apple pies. How she would sing like an angel. Deans leans his forehead against the glass of the portrait, closing his eyes. Picturing his mom as he once saw her, happy and joyous, not just a tombstone placed by some unknown friggen relative. Tears begin to fall down his cheeks, "I miss you Mom." He whispers between sobs.I love you so much. His body begins to shake and he falls to the ground, silent tears continue to slide down his burning cheeks. He remains there for what could have been hours, but he turns with a start when the doorbell rings.

He slowly gets to his feet and plods down the hallway, wiping the stray tears, hiding the sorrow. He opens the front door and the pizza man is there.

He pays the man 16.50 and takes the three pizzas off him. Dean creeps into the study and sees that Sam has moved from the chair and is now favouring the floor. He looks at his younger brothers face, he is now 16 and looks like a fully grown man, but to dean he will always be that 10 year old who gave him the necklace for Christmas. They were in a dusty hotel room while dad was working a cas, and Sammy had a present for him because he had promised to spend Christmas with the two of them. He never showed. Sammy gave it to Dean him instead. He absentmindedly tugged at the leather cord at his neck. He puts the pizza meant for Sam in the fridge and plods up stairs and is about to knock on Jamie's door when he hears Whooping and laughing coming from the other side. He bursts in and see her dancing around in her room, the words "Transference complete." Flash across 3 of her 5 computer screens.

He laughs, thankful for a distraction, "Well," he says and grinning. Jamie quickly turns and sees Dean leaning in the doorway all smug. "I see you did it then. Wasn't that hard now was it?"

"Wasn't that hard?" she exclaimes "I had to connect to the original camera, wait until somebody from the police department connected to it, follow their stream back," she approached him and begun poking him in the chest "Break through their firewall, locate the files, crack them because they were encrypted and then transfer them to my computer without getting caught!" she says shaking her head in exasperation.

"Your just lucky im bloody amazing!"

"Yeh," he say shaking his head, "Yeh you are petty good." Another swig of beer, "I didn't understand anything you just said but I assume it was difficult so yeh, pretty impressive."

She hugs him then continues to dance around the room but taking Dean with her. He places the 2 other pizzas on her bed and spins her in circles. Jamie's innocence is enthralling, she is 16 and witnesses the most horrible things on their hunts but she also has moments like this, when the child in her escapes. He grabs her and lifts her off the ground spinning her as fast as possible and places her back on the ground where she stumbles and collapses on her bed.

She ravenously opens her box of pizza and curls up on the mattress tearing at a piece with her teeth. She moans with pleasure and turns to dean. "Meat-lovers," she says and takes another bite of her pizza, "You know me so well." She says and chuckles.

"Yeah," he says shaking his head, "Well I figured I owed you for the trouble I caused you." He gestures at the computer "With the tapes." She glares at him, obviously not happy with trouble he caused her, but she takes another bite of the pizza and her expression changes to pure bliss.

"It's okay all is forgiven. 'The way to a girls heart is through her stomach' is my motto!" she says and begins on her second piece. She gets up and walks to her desk grabbing her beer and sitting back down on her bed. Dean joins her and grabs his pizza pulling out two pieces and eating them simultaneously. Jamie laughs, "You pig." She says and throws a pillow at him.

This is why Dean enjoys spending time with Jamie, she takes his mind off the job and distracts him from the world outside. On a usual night Sammy would usually be here too but he is otherwise occupied tonight. Dean chuckles to himself but a wave of dizziness overcomes him and everything goes black….

Dean suddenly falls off the bed and Jamie's body kicks into high gear. She dives after him and reaches him just after he hits the floor, he bashes his arm of the bedside table on the way down causing a nasty cut of his upper bicep. "Dean." She calls to him, shaking him. "Dean!" she yells louder. No response. She lays him down softly and grabs her beer tipping the rest over his head, he does not wake. She sees his eyes spinning behind his eyelids. He could be sleeping, have collapsed from exhaustion. She had to be sure.

She grabs the pizza boxes and puts the on the ground, then begins to pull dean onto the bed. After he is fully on the mattress Jamie sprints downstairs, calling out to Sam. She bursts into the study and Sam begins to stir and slowly rise from the ground, one eye open. "Dean has collapsed." She says. Sam moves like lightning, running up the stairs, Jamie chases after him. "I think it's exhaustion but I had to be sure." She calls after him.

They both burst into the bedroom and Sam runs over to Dean, checks his pulse and studies his face for a few seconds. "Yea it's okay." Sam says and pivots to face Jamie, "He is just asleep."

Woah, that was a quick diagnosis, Jamie thought "How can you tell?"

"I have been modelling myself off dean since I could walk. I know all of his facial expressions." He grins and chuckles. "Trust me, he's asleep." He grabs Dean's beer off the floor and takes a swig. He sits own at her desk and begins to relax. She waddles to her ensuite and grabs a first aid kit. She begins to clean deans wound. "It's not too deep." Jamie ponders out loud. She clamps the main skinfold shut and bandages the rest. She returns the first aid kit to her mini bathroom, grabs the pizza box and heads for the door. "Okay, lets get out of here." She whispers. Sam follows her out and shuts the door silently behind him.

"So have you been studying for finals?" Jamie asks, genuinely curious. Sam has always been extremely intelligent and she always admired that about him. He grins at the abrupt question. "No I haven't had time in a couple of days." He gestures to Dean, "He insists I go to a strip club before my 17th birthday. He has been dragging me all over the place, so I haven't been able to." He laughs quietly, "Honestly," he looks at her grinning, "I think he just wants to go there himself." Jamie laughs, that would be something Dean would do. She can imagine Dean dragging Sam around downtown preaching about Sams lack of Manhood. Saying something like _Come on Sammy! My sidekick Geekboy needs to be in top physical and mental shape! Im doing you a favour! Just, don't give them your credit card._ Sam was probably thinking the same thing and they both laughed at his idiocy,

She continues to walk, "Don't worry, you'll ace it like always." They turn into the living room and lounge on the various couches. "Hope so." He says a worried look crosses his face. Jamie leans over and touches his hand reassuringly. "Sam. You'll do great." She leans back, "After all I am the brains of this operation and you smashed me last year!" she says pointedly at him.

Sam takes another swig of the beer and smiles. "Okay I'll give you that." He chuckles. The phone begins to ring in the hallway. Jamie skips to it but turns to Sam and asks "Have you thought about college?" she picks up the phone and selects the options to send the call through.

"I have actually. Not many choices considering my school attendance lists, for the 20 different schools I have been to I was hardly there at all." He says shaking his head in dismay. Jamie felt sorry for Sam at that moment. "Yeah but you have the Grades right?"

"Yeah I s'pose i-

"Hello, yes this is Jamie." She says answering the phone. An electronic voice was on the other end of the line, she hated talking to machines. "Its just the operator keep going." She whisper and gestures to Sam for him to continue.

"I could, but Dad wouldn't be happy. He wants me and Dean to help him in this search for the daemon." His head bows at the last comment and begins picking at the label on the beer bottle. Clearly uncomfortable with this subject. Jamie is rushed with many emotions, the main one being guilt for bringing up this obviously painful topic. She begins to apologise.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry I just- Oh hello sir!" she says mid-sentence. She looks at Sam apologetically, the call connected. A deep voiced man is on the other end of the line demanding to talk to Sam. Jamie is a little bit worried about this. "Yes who might this be?" she says chirpily trying to get on this mans good side while spinning the phone cord around her finger. "Oh." She says and covers the bottom of the phone. She gestures to Sam for him to come over. His mood clearly darkened. "I'm sorry, you probably don't want to deal with this right now but-

"Who is it Jamie?" he asks quietly.

She passes him the Phone. "Your Father."


	2. Chapter 2

His feet strike the floor as he paces, his mind reeling. What does he want with Sammy? Has he found the daemon? Deans mind was flooded with questions and it didn't help he still hadn't gotten any sleep. But none of that mattered now, some evil-son-of-a-bitch was obviously in need of a killing and Dean planned to be the one with the smoking gun.

"Dean just please. Sit down! You fainted not half an hour ago and still haven't slept." Jamie begged him from the opposite side of Bobbies study. She ran to get him the moment his father had called, asking for Sammy.

"I didn't faint, I passed out." He says defensively. He checked in the lounge room again but Sam's still sitting there, phone to his ear, face distraut with anger, like it is whenever him and dad have a fight. A grunt escaped his lips due to his frustration, he needs to speak to John. Needs to know what's so important that he needed to call in the middle of a hunt. Dean pivots on his heels and turns to Jamie, "What is taking them so goddamn long." He growls at her.

"Dean they have only been talking for 5 minutes."

"Well that's 5 too freakin long. Dad has been long gone since the daemon hunt in Arkansas. No word, no visits, no weird marine shit letting us know if he's even alive!" his voice increasing in volume until Jamie begins to wince. He shoots an apologetic look at her and continues quieter. "Why start again now?" he mumbles to himself.

"Yes, Sir." Sams voice echoes from the empty entertainment room. "I'll just get Dean." Sam's lanky build inches it's way into the study, passing the phone to Dean, his face cold and emotionless. "Not good?" Jamie inquires, worry plastered on her face. Sam shakes his head, mangy hair spilling in front of his face, "No Jamie, Definitely not good."

"Dad?" Dean almost yells into the phone. "_Dean? It's good to hear your voice__,__ Son." _A deep raspy voice speaks through the phone. "Are you okay Dad? Where are you? We will come and get you!"

"_I'm fine Dean, just fine. Just go into Bobbies desk for me and search for an old wooden box would ya?" _

Deans brain wishes to probe his father for answers but he falls into strict soldier mode. Looking through the drawers he sees at least a dozen different wooden boxes. "Can you be more specific, I swear Bobby has a wooden box fetish."

His father voice chuckles through the phone. _"Wouldn't surprise me if he did. It would be quite small with a rusty iron clasp on it but no lock. I would also have an L and an M engraved on the lid."_

"Yeah, I got it." He lifts the box out of the drawer triumphantly. He turns it over in his hands, it doesn't look like anything special except when he runs his hands over the metal clasp a tingling sensation runs up his arms. "What inside?" he attempts to open it, but they are in vain. The clasp would not budge.

"_Dean, do not open the box!" _His fathers voice commands from the opposite end of the phone. "_I will be there in 6 hours. Put the box in Bobbies Hell House and lock the door."_

Curiosity gnaws at Deans insides, "What is in the box Dad?"

"_Do as I say Dean." _The voice bluntly commands.

Dean once again obeying his set commands gives in, "Yes Sir."

The line goes dead. Dean studies the box once more, passing it to Sam for an inspection, after all that was Sidekick Geekboys job. The Inscription of the lid of the box was nothing special, it looked like it had been carved by a simple wood burning tool. "I can't see anything unusual about it." Sam say studying the Iron Slip. "Except the Clasp." The say together.

Dean hears Jamie chuckle from the side of the room. "Okay then Idgits," she pauses looking at the two of them, "What are we doing with it?"

"You really are Bobbies Niece." Sam laughs. "Yeh you got the stubble going and everything." Dean teases, grabbing the box from Sam making his way downstairs, Jamie and Sam at his heels. They place the box in Bobbies bomb shelter which has been altered with devils traps, solid iron walls coated with holy water, salt lines and crosses everywhere. Completely Daemon Proof. The Winchesters have always called it the Hell House. He places the box in the centre of the floor and stares at it for a while, head slightly cocked. Jamie and Sam continue to quietly converse behind him but he honestly couldn't care about what they were saying. He wanted to know what was in this box, and because his Dad wouldn't tell him, he wanted to know even more!

"Well I'm exhausted, I'm hitting the sack." Dean turns and heads up the stairs locking the the Hell House door behind him. Jamie and Sam follow him back up stairs and split up Sam went to his freshly heated pizza and Jamie went for another beer. Dean almost commented on her being an alco when he noticed something. As she bent down to reach for the beer Sam couldn't keep his eyes off her ass. He just stood there in the middle of the kitchen, openly gawking at her butt. Dean silently chuckled to himself. "Sammy you sly Dog." He mumbled under his breath.

"Pardon?" Jamie turns around oblivious to what Dean just said. He throws Sam a grin as she passes him another beer and his cheeks flush red. "Oh nothing." He finishes. He turns and heads for the stairs but not before throwing a parting comment over his shoulder. "Be good children." He grins. "Don't forget to use protection!" he yells as he bounds up the stairs.

He hears Jamies voice echoes from the kitchen, "Do you know what he is on about?"

"I-I have n-no idea." Sam stutter back, tripping over his own tongue. Dean grins a Cheshire grin as he open the door to his bedroom and leap onto the bed burying himself in the covers. Sammy will never learn.

Sam wakes from his sleep a hot mess, his long hair plastered to his forehead and sweat dripping down his heaving chest. His eyes desperately scan the room and rest on his brother quietly sleeping in the bed twin to his. His hands wrap around his torso and he holds his stomach. A blonde girl came to him in a dream. She was standing over him as he slept. Her eyes pure black. Who the hell was she. Sam had never seen her before in his life. A wave of nausea rushed through him. He felt like he was going to be sick. He runs across the hall into the bathroom and bends over the toilet, empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. What the actual fuck?

Showered and reasonably presentable, he begins his journey downstairs after that terrible ordeal. As he walked in he noticed Bobbie was back and cooking breakfast. The only thing he knew how to make; Bacon, and Toast. His stomach flipped in response to the smell of greasy food and it takes a lot of effort not to throw up then and there. Suddenly Jamie comes in from the study and he battles the nausea, he was not going to puke in front of her.

"So did anything happen when I was away?" Bobby enquires from the stove. Sam begins but is interrupted by Jamie coughing and looking pointedly at him. Okay Okay I get your drift. "No sir, pretty uneventful. Dad called and is coming around this morning but apart from that, not much." Jamie looks at him thankfully and his stomach starts dancing again. Girls always had a weird effect on him.

"John's coming around?" Bobby says shocked. He turns and gestures to Jamie, "You didn't think this was something I should know about?"

"He's there father, I assumed you would want to hear it from them." Jamie replies defensively. Her eyes as wide as a deer in headlights. Clearly unaware of what she had done wrong.

"That's your problem Jamie always assuming." He shakes his hand at her before turning back to breakfast.

"Im sorry sir, I didn't think."

"No, you didn't" that was what made Bobby scary, he never yelled, but he you knew when he was mad.

Sam turns to the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. Dean.

As Dean walks into the kitchen he notices two things. One, Bobby was cooking, and it smelled good. Two, that everybody was looking at him expectantly. Jamie had a desperate look in her eyes and Dean didn't like it. She looked helpless. Sam was staring at him like he was the only sane one here and Bobby was glaring at him expectantly. "Well?" Bobby asked, "You got something to tell me boy?"

Dean racked his brain for something to say, searching, searching. "Dad's coming this morning." He says finally. Jamie and Sam both groan and turn away from him.

"I know."

Well that's just dandy. All he wanted was to come down stairs, grab some chow and wait for dad to show, if he even did. Now, for some reason Bobby was pissed. "How do you know?"

"Sam told me." He replied flipping the bacon onto toast and throwing it in front of Sam and Jamie. Dean was tired of dealing with Bobby being on his goddamn period or some shit. "And this I a problem why?"

"Because you did not tell me."

Dean racked his brain for a Sam-ism, something smart to say. "It didn't seem pertinent." His arms crossing across his chest. "It's not like you were here." Bobby has recently been ducking away at random intervals. Sometimes not returning for days. It had the three of them worried.

"I was," Bobby paused, "busy."

"Busy?" Dean growled at him, "Busy doing what?"

"A favour for me." A voice grumbled from behind him. He jumped and turned on his heels facing the intruder. A familiar face met his.

"Dad?" Dean gasped at the sight of his roughed up father. He looked like he had just had the worst 4 week of his life. His stubble had grown into a small beard, his skin patched with grazes and bruises of every colour and he had a long cut along the side of his face leading from his temple to his jawline. "What happened to you?" he demanded, falling back into his old stride. He hunted for one of Dads beers and threw it to him. John barely caught it.

"Dad," Sams voice soothed from behind him, "What did this to you?"

"Nothing still alive," his father replied with a small grin, "It's good to see you boys." He reached out and held Sam in a big hug. Then turned to Dean and did the same. Dean felt the familiar texture of his Dad's leather jacket and inhaled his smell. It reminded him of being safe. We are safe.

He stepped away and grabbed some bacon from Bobby, chowing down on the overcooked meat. "John." Bobby said and embraced his best friend, "We need to talk." Dad said when the greetings were over. Bobby leads him into the study and Sam and Dean begin to follow before Dad says, "In private."

Dean is shocked with this rejection and his curiosity spikes.

Sam, outraged with his father as usual breaks into a rant. "We haven't seen you in 2 months and you mysteriously call requesting we hide a box, that we for some reason cannot open. You have Bobby running around doing errands for you and you don't tell us a damn thing! You keep us in the dark, giving us orders, and we follow them, albeit reluctantly." He admits to his father. He might be going a bit far but Dean does not stop him. "The least you owe us is some answers."

"You will get answers when I think you need 'em. Now leave. This isn't something you kids should be getting involved in."

"Well guess what Dad?" Sam continues, "You made us involved! Ever since Mom died. You made us hunt and kill since we were just kids. Whether you like it or not, we are involved in this hunt for the daemon so if this is going to help," He gestures to the hell house where the box is kept, "We deserve to know."

Dean looks at his fathers expression after Sam's outrage. It was true of course, they did deserve answers but he went about it the wrong way. Dean turned to his father and said, "Is this even about the Daemon." Knowing his father would have told him if it was.

John, knowing that he understands grimaces, "No son," he turns and walks into the study "It is a whole lot bigger than that." The door slams.

Dean collapses in a nearby chair and notices Jamie is still in the room. He looks at her apologetically, she shouldn't have seen that. His broken family isn't exactly a sight to behold. "It's okay," she says and hugs him, "Just remind me never to get on your fathers bad side," the three of them chuckle and go back to eating breakfast.

But his fathers words echoes through Deans mind, _No son, this is a whole lot bigger than that._


End file.
